


Three Key Moments In The Life of Jack Fenton

by Only_In_December



Series: In Between Fudge and Needlepoint: A Jack Fenton AU [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, But she's dead so you don't really need to worry about that, Character Death, Gen, Good friend Jack Fenton, HE LOVES HIS WIFE, I came up with this at work cause I was bored, Jack Fenton centric, Jack has a sister in this AU, Jack is just like...a good person, Jack would die for his kids, Jack's sister dies, Or his friends, but still, but that's another fic, good dad jack fenton, it's not graphic, no beta we die like men, so i guess, this is my first fic please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_In_December/pseuds/Only_In_December
Summary: When Jack Fenton looked back on everything that happened in his life, there were three main things that 100% shaped who he was as a person. Three things that he was sure made him who he was. That was it. Just three. 1. His sister's death. 2. Meeting Vladimir Masters. 3. Becoming a father.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jack Fenton, Jack Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Jack Fenton & Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton & Vlad Masters, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Series: In Between Fudge and Needlepoint: A Jack Fenton AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934956
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Three Key Moments In The Life of Jack Fenton

When Jack Fenton looked back on everything that happened in his life, there were three main things that 100% shaped who he was as a person. Three things that he was sure made him who he was. That was it. Just three.

The first seemed a little obvious, his big sister died in front of him when he was only eight years old. They were going out for ice cream, just the two of them for a special treat. "Sara! Did I tell 'ya! _I_ got the _highest_ score in the whole class on the spellin' test!" Jack was practically jumping with excitement, running around his sister and waving his arms.

" _Yes_. I heard when you told me the _first_ thirty times Jackie. Calm down, you don't wanna get hurt." She was laughing, her smile lit up the whole street. (At least that's how he would remember it later.) 

"I _am_ bein' careful Jaz-mataz!" He said with a wide smile, still running around and obviously not paying attention to his surroundings. ('Jaz-mataz' was his special nickname for her, because her middle name was 'Jazmine', and she called him 'Jackie-Boy'.) He ran into the road without thinking, “Hurry _up_ Sara! We don’t want Pop gettin’ mad ‘cause we got ice cream too late and spoiled our supper!” A car horn sounded loudly behind him.

After that, things move so fast in his memory. Sara, screaming his name. He was shoved to the side. A car. Blood. So much blood _everywhere_. He screamed. He just wanted his sister to _move_ , to stop laying there, staring at nothing. He wanted her to blink, smile, _move_ , do _something_. He would never be able to forget her face in that moment, her blue eyes looked at nothing, her dark hair all over, the _blood_. Someone pulled him away. " _No_! _Stop_! I need her! _SARA!_ _SARA TELL HIM TO LET ME GO!_ " He kept screaming for his sister until Ma and Pop got there. Even then he couldn't stop the sobbing, his hands were still covered in her blood. After that he couldn’t eat ice cream. It just tasted like cold cardboard covered in blood.

A few months later, he started thinking about ghosts. What if they were real? What if Sara wasn't gone forever? What if she could still be found? What if? So he started looking at ghosts. He grabbed every book on the supernatural that he could. Everything. Every culture he could think of, if there was something on ghosts he looked at it. 

After a few years, he came up with the theory that _maybe_ , just maybe, ghosts _weren’t_ the souls of the dead. _Maybe_ they were something else.

The second was meeting Vladimir Masters when he was eighteen. When Jack first went to college, at the University of Wisconsin-Madison, he was nervous (to say the least) about meeting his new roommate. “Hi. I’m Vladimir Masters. Most people call me Vlad, so you can feel free to do that. Don’t call me Vladdie, only my closest friends and family can call me that.” Vlad was short, to the point, and direct. Jack took his hand and shook it.

“I’m Jack Fenton. Everyone calls me Jack. Sometimes close friends call me Jackie.” Jack did his best to repeat back all of Vlad’s bullet-points. Vlad gave him a smile.

“Nice to meet you Jack. You can go ahead and set your stuff up, then we can get to know each other a little bit.” Vlad directed Jack over to his side of the room.

After getting all his stuff put together and set up, Jack sat down on his bed, and looked over at his new roommate. “So, how did you want to do this?”

“Well, I figured the best way to get to know each other, is to switch sides of the room for like...I dunno a couple minutes? And like, I’ll go through your stuff, and you’ll go through my stuff.” Vlad gave a small shrug. “At least, that’s what I was thinking.”

“I guess that sounds okay. So, three minutes and then we switch back?” Jack was a little hesitant, he wasn’t ready for anyone to find his ghost theory. His theory that ghosts were actually beings from a parallel dimension. He kept all his information and the details of the theory in a three ring binder right now. So as long as Vlad ignored the binder, everything would be fine.

Vlad did not ignore the binder. Vlad read through the binder. Not just skimming through, and only really seeing every few words, he actually read it. “Hey! No no no no no. That’s kinda private man! Oh geez. I can explain!” Jack panicked. It wasn’t ready. His theory was still in utero. No one was supposed to see it yet.

“Ghosts? Huh. This is actually really interesting Jack.” Vlad looked up from the binder. “Sorry for looking, if it was supposed to be private. I should’ve asked first. Do you need any help developing this further? Cause I’d be more than willing.”

After that Jack and Vlad became good friends. Best friends even. Vlad introduced Jack to Maddie, and things were good. Until they weren’t. Sometimes friendships fall apart. But no matter what, Jack would never change his relationship with Vladimir Masters.

The third was when he became a father. He would never forget when Maddie said she was pregnant. Then Jazz was born. Jasmine Madaline Fenton. Named after the two most important women in Jack’s life; his sister, and his wife. Everything was perfect.

Then when Jazz was two, things got better. Danny was born. Daniel James Fenton. Named after Maddie’s father, and her uncle. (Although Daniel was also Jack’s middle name, so there was that connection too.)

The first time he really connected with his son, was at 3am. Maddie was sleeping and Danny woke up crying. So Jack quietly got up, walked to the nursery, and held his son. He rocked him and shushed him, but nothing was working. He just would _not_ be consoled. Jack was just about to go and get Maddie, when Jazz appeared in the nursery door. “Daddy? Is baby sad?” Jack smiled at his daughter’s tiny pudgy face drawn up in concern, she looked sleepy.

“Yeah Jazzy-Bean. The baby’s sad. What do you think Daddy should do to calm him down?” Jack leaned over and picked Jazz up in one arm, so he had a baby in each arm, Jazz leaned into him for a moment while she thought.

“I fink you should sing the bubbaby. That always make me feel better.” Jazz reached over and gently stroked Danny’s arm in sympathy.

“Daddy isn’t a very good singer though Princess.” Jack tried.

“I like Daddy’s singers.” Man how could a two year old make such a compelling argument? Jack was pretty sure it’s just because she was so darn cute.

“Fine.” Jack took a deep breath and sat down on the recliner that they kept in the nursery. “ _Oh, Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling, from glen to glen, and down the mountain side.”_ Jack wasn’t lying when he said he wasn’t a good singer, but somehow that was what it took. Jack kept singing the song, his voice rough and probably plenty pitchy, but by the end of the song both children were sleeping soundly.

Looking at his kids, Jack knew one thing for certain. He would do anything he had to to keep them safe. He would stop at nothing to give them the happiness they deserved in life. Nothing. Even if that meant putting his ghosts on hold for now, so he could be there for moments like this.


End file.
